¿Realmente no puede se tan malo?
by Sheyla Ryddle
Summary: Que tanto le gustara a Raphael lo que casey ha hecho?
1. Chapter 1

**¿Realmente no puede ser tan malo?**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ok otro Fic de las turtles (estos chicos dan para mucho material, en especial Leo), aquí Casey va a mater al pata bien y bonito.

Dedicado a todas mis admiradoras…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Primer capítulo**

Abril hace algunos días había marchado a china, había ido a comprar algunas antigüedades para su tienda y Casey quería darle un buen regalo para cuando ella volviera a casa, así que pensó en comprarle algo de ropa, pero su amiga ángel era muy rebelde y no sabía si podía pedirle a ella alguna sugerencia sobre algo femenino… podría ir con las tortugas, pero ellos eran chicos y quizás el único que le podría ayudar a escoger algo bonito era Leo, ya que era muy sensible, dulce y tierno.

El humano dio un suspiro, y se preguntaba que podía hacer.. Cuando de repente al estar caminado por la calle un viejo chocó contra él.

-Lo siento –le dijo y el a toda respuesta le sonrió mostrándole sus escasos dientes.

-No hay que culparse muchacho –le dijo –Veo en ti una gran preocupación.

-No es nada –dijo el anciano –Puedo ver que estas preocupado.

-No se preocupe por eso Sr –le dijo.

-Vamos muchacho ¿es una pena de amores? Recuerda que soy viejo y que he viido mas que tu y he pasado por lo tanto por lo mismo.

-No es nada grave, solo que necesito un consejo para comprarle algo a mi novia que volverá en unos días –le dijo.

-Ahhh ¿y quieres ayuda en eso?

-Si la bronca es que al dos personas que pìenso que me pueden ayudar no son aptas para los consejos.

-A que te refieres.

-Una de ellas es una chica, pero es muy rebelde y no cree que le guste ayudarme a escoger algo femenino para mi novia.

-¿Y la segunda?.

-Es una persona de muy bellos sentimientos es un chico.

-Ya veo.. pero de entre ellos dos ¿a quien escogerias para que te ayudara?

-Si fuera chica a Leonardo.

-¿Asi se llama el otro?

-Si y en realidad es un angel.

-Bueno por ser tan sincero conmigo y hablar, cosa que casi nadie hace te regalare esto –le dio un sobre –Si es cierto lo que dices de tu amigo, entonces dale a beber esto, por unas cuantas horas, 4 para ser exactos tu amigo se transformará en chica –Casey se le quedó viendo entre sorprendido he incrédulo al mismo tiempo –Se que es difícil de creer, pero yo nunca he mentido, solo se lo tienes que dar a beber a tu amigo con cualquier jugo que el quiera, pero antes platica de esto con él.

Y sin mas que decir aquel extraño anciano dejó se fue dejando a Casey bastante extrañado.

-Bueno, hay que hacer la prueba y si no pasa nada, leo y yo ya nos reiremos juntos ¿pero aceptará tomarse algo así?

Y sin mas Jones se dirigió a su depto….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya estando ahí se comunico con Leo y para su suerte el estaba solo en casa, su Sensei había salido con Raph y Donnie a dar un paseo y Mike había ido al supermercado a comprar chucherias (hace algunos meses los mutantes habían sido aceptados ante la sociedad).

La tortuga de azul llegó a la casa de Casey y el lo recibió y pasaron a la sala donde Jones le platico del plan y ante eso Leo abrió lso ojos grandes como paltos.

-No, definitivamente no –le dijo.

-Vamos Leo es sólo por unas horas –le pidió.

-¿Y que tal si no es así?

-Pero también podría no funcionar y ambos nos terminariamos riendo.

-No lo sé, no me encuentro seguro ¿Qué tal si ese viejo te engaño y sea algo malo?

-No lo creo no se veía que fuera una mala persona.

-No lo sé Casey no lo sé.

-Vamos Leo, tu eres el unico que puede ayudarme en esto, aparte ¿nunca te ahs preguntado como seras tu como chica?

-No Casey nunca.

-Vamos ayúdame solo por esta vez y te juro que ya no sacare a Raph tanto en las noches y el diré que te haga caso.

Ante eso Leonardo se giró a ver al humano.

¿Eso es verdad?

-Lo juro.

Ante aquellas palabras Leo respiró resignado.

-Sea pues.

-Gracias, solo serán 4 horas lo juro.

Le dio a beber aquel extraño polvo que el dio le anciano.

-te dejo aquí algo de ropa de abril, no se si te quede.

-Gracias –dijo Leo y Casey salio de la habitación.

La tortuga tomo el jugo al verse solo y comenzó a tomarselo.

De repente cayó al suelo de hinojos un dolor le comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo y se sintio incluso muy caliente y luego cayó al suelo respirando con dificultad.

Minutos después el cambio ya estaba hecho y se puso de pie y se observo y se quedo sorprendido y con algo de pena se puso al ropa, ahora era una chica y jamas habia visto ninguna desnuda tan de cerca.

-¿Y estas listo … -Casey abrio la puerta y al verlo se quedó con la boca abierta Leo se contemplaba en un espejo y realmente era…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.

Continuará….

¿Creen que les dire como era Leo cuando Casey lo vio? Pues no eso será un poco más adelante.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

Unos minutos despu{es Leo y casey recorrian als tiendas de la ciudad y las personas que veian a la tortuga se quedaban con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos y leo solamente se sonrojaba, incluso de los comentarios que la gente sin cultura le llegaba a lanzar.

-No les hagas caso –le dijo Casey.

-"Por favor que realmente solo sean 4 horas " –pensaba la tortuga y en eso entro al mall con su amigo.

-Pienso que aparte de comprarle algo a Abril, te comprare algod e ropa, ya que al de ella te ha quedado un poco grande.

-No lo veo necesario, no me quedaré para siempre así.

-Pero aun asi tienes que lucir ,¿mejor, pero no con esto no te digo que no te vez bien as{i, sino al contrario, pero te verias super con algo que te quede mejor.

Ante eso Leo respiro resignado y siguio a Casey dentro de una tienda de ropa femenina.

Comprarle la ropa exterior no fue tan dificil como la interior.

-Ni de chiste me pondré algo así casey

-Vamos no seas asi, espara que mejores.

-Según tu todo esto es para que yo mejore, pero en unas horas volvere a ser el mismo.

-Pues unos minutos antes de que vuelvas a ser la misma persona, te lo quitas y ya.

-Con que facilidad lo dices –lo vio molesto.

Pero aunque el se oia molesto tambien su voz había cambiado haciendose mas clara pura y dulce, incluso como su mirar.

-Ya no discutas y pontelo.

-Es que, yo no se ponerme esto –dijo y s esonrojo al ver la ropa interior que Casey le había pasado.

-Disculpen ¡podría ayudarles en algo? –una señorita de sonrisa amable se acerc{oa aellos.

-Es que mi amiga no sabe como ponerse esto.

-¿Es el primero que usas? –le preguntó.

-En toda mi vida si –dijo Leo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-No hay problema, te ayudare –ambos se fuerona los vestidores.

15 minutos despues la chica ya le habia dado su talla exacta y cobraba la ropa interior junto ala demas ropa que Casey le había comprado.

-Gracias –dijo Leo otra vez sonrojado cuando salieron de la tienda.

-Ahora si te vez un poco mejor… Bien vayamos a comprar lo de Abril y unas cosas para tu cabello.

-Por favor, ya no más, estas gastando tu dinero por nada.

-Es para que lo disfrutes siendo una chica.

Unas 2 horas después salieron del mal y Leo iba llevando lo que casey le compro y elhumano por su parte llevaba lo que le había comprado a su novia.

-Wao Casey –ante esa exclamación -¿quien es la niña que esta contigo? O más bien dicho tortuguita. –ante el sonido de aquella voz la sangre se les congelo a los dos y vierona rapha, Donnie y Mike acercarseles junto al maestro Splinter.

-"Tragame tierra"- penso Leo

-¿Cuál? –dijo el humano.

-Tu amiguita, que escondidito te lo tenías –Mike le dio un codazó.

-Pensabamos que eramos las únicas tortugas –le dijo Raphael.

Donatello frunció el entrecejo y se acercó un poco más a la chica.

-"Ay no" –pensó ahora –Casey vamonos por favor.

-De acuerdo –Casey se la llevó de ahí.

-Que rara es, quizás sea muy tímida –dijo Mike al ver que se iban.

-No, hay algo extraño –dijo Donatello cion la mano en la barbilla –Algo en esa chica se me hizo extrañamente familiar.

-¿Enserio? A mi no –respondió la tortuga menor.

-Donatello tiene razón hijos mío –Splinter habló ahora –incluso a mi mepareci{o conocida de algún lado.

-Quizás de algún sueño –Mike siguió hablando.

-¡¡¡¡¡No no es eso!!!! ¡¡¡¡Casey!!!!! –Donatello corrió hacia donde los vio y por suerte nos e había alejado.

-Diablos murmuro el humano al ver a la tortuga de morado correr en pos de ellos, seguido por los otros.

Donatello sin más le tomó os hombros a la chica y la observó fijamente.

-Dime Casey pedazo de idiota –ante esos muchos se sorprendieron -¿a que estas jugando? ¿acaso crees que yo no sería capaz de reconocer a mi propio hermano?.

-Ante eso Mike y Erapha se quedaron de piedra, la chica que tenian ante ellos era realmente Leo.

Y el a toda respuesta estaba con la cabeza baja.

-Leonardo –murmuró el sensei.

Los 4 lo vieron fijamente y Leo como chica era realmente hermosa, seguía manteniendo su color verde claro y su boca era mas pequeña y sus rasgos muy finos, sus caderas eran pequeñas tambien al igual que el tamaño de su cintura, y el tamaño de su busto era e un tamaño lo suficientemente acptable para que cualqueir chica se muriera de envidia, incluso era muy delgada.

Su cabello era largo y negro que cai de forma de capas hasta su cadera y sus piernas bien definidas.

-¿Que has hecho pedazo de animal? Te creía idiota pero no tanto –Raphael lo tomó por el cuello.

-Vamos Rapha calmate, solo el efecto durara unas horas.

-Que bonita –dijo Mike al verla y Leo no pudo evitar sonrojarse –me alegro que por unas horas tendre una hermanita a la cual celar.

-¿Seguro que durara unas horas? ¿Qué fue lo que le diste Jones? –Donatello no se veía nada contento.

-Un sobre con un polvo extraño, ue me dio un viejo.

-Vamos a tu casa Casey, quiero ver eso de cerca –Y el humano ya no tuvo más remedio que llevarlos hasta allá.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al depto Mike se avento sobre el sofa y no dejaba de contemplar a su hermana, Rapha y el sensei también lo veían, mientras que Casey y Donnie veían que era lo que su amigo le había dado de tomar a Leo.

Al leer el sobre Donatello no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

-Casey, pedazo de inutil ¿leiste las contraindicaciones?.

-¡A que te refiers? No creo que Leo sea alergico a algo.

-Pedazo de idiota ¡¡¡El efecto es permanente en mutantes!!!.

Ante tal revelacion todos se quedaron boquiabiertos y Leo sintió que el mundo se hundia bajo sus pies.

* * *

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

Mil gracais por los Reviews!!!!

**Mary: **Si Leo se quedará como chica… esa es la idea en esta historia.

**Reki:** ¿mataras a Casey dolorosamente? O rapido para que no sufra.

**Juanis:** Si todo es culpa de Jones ¡¡¡¡Duro contra él!!!!

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

-No..No –dijo Leo en un susurro y los otros lo vieron preocupadamente, la tortuga de verde claro solo se cubrió al cara con las manos y comenzó a llorar.

-Leo –Mike preocupado lo abrazó y de repente sólo escucharon un portazo- Raphael había salido furioso de la casa.

Leo ante el sonido de la puerta se sobresaltó un poco y su corazón se encogio de dolor al ver quien era el que había salido.

-No le hagas caso –le dijo Donnie.

-Sabia que por algo no tenía que aceptar esto Casey, y ni siquiera le había pedido permiso a mi padre.

-Leonardo si aceptaste ayudar a Casey sin saber las consecuencias que eso podría haberte acarreado, eso habla bien de ti… eres una persona buena y desinteresada.. y si este cambio surgió, debió ser por algo y pase lo que pase debes estar seguro que nunca te voy a rechazar, tu y tus hermanos son lo más valioso en mi vida.

-Gracias Sensei –susurró Leo.

-Aparte yo te cuidare mucho y no dejaré que nadie te lastime –le dijo Mike –A partir de ahora eres mi hermanita. –Y hablando de ello, ya te tenemos que cambiar el nombre Leo no es muy apropiado para ti.

-Le puedes decir Leonor –opinó Casey.

-No, no me gusta –Mike se tocó al barbilla, -tiene que ser un nombre lindo para ella.

-Pues hay que pensarle –Casey se sentó en el sillón.

-Lo que vas a pensar en este momento mequetrefe es como le devolverás a mi hermano su apariencia original.

-Ya dejalo así Donnie, vez que el mensaje de la bolsa decía que ya era un cambio permanente.

-Creo… que podré acostumbrarme.

-No será tan fácil Leo –Donnie le tocó el hombro

-Lo sé, pero tengo que acostumbrarme, sobre todo a que el cuerpo que ahora tengo no es el mismo que acostumbraba a mirar antes.

-Ya te dije que eres muy bonita –le dijo Mike.

-Sí lo sé.

-Bueno …-Casey se puso de pie ¿quieren algo de tomar?.

-Ire a la tienda por las bebidas Casey no sea que de nuevo metas la pata.

-Trae a mi un te de limon helado Donatello –pidió el Sensei.

-Sí padre ¿y ustedes? –Vi a sus hermanos y Casey.

-Un refresco de Cola –pidió el humano.

-Yo quiero uno de naranja –pido Mike -¿ Y tu hermanita?

-No se –respondió.

-¿Te traigo una malteada de fresa? Eh leido que eso es algo que le gusta mucho alas chicas.

-Bueno traeme una, pero que no este muy fría.

-De acuerdo –Donatello salió a comprar las bebidas.

* * *

Por lo mientras Raphael estaba trepado e lo alto de un edificio y estaba apoyado sobre la puerta d eo que parecia ser la salida a las escaleras que llevaban a la calle

-"¿Cómo pudo Casey cometer algo así? Y Por que Leonardo se dejó convencer tan estúpidamente?" –dio un golpe contra la puerta de madera –"maldita sea, peor me va a oír si antes no estaba de acuerdo a obedecerle a hora como mujer mucho menos"

La tortuga de rojo dio un suspiro y se dejó caer sentado sobre el frió tejado.

-"¿Por que la vida es así?

* * *

Unos minutos después Donatello volvió a aparecer en el depto de Casey y con loas bebidas pedidas (el se había comprado una bebida de uva"

-Gracias –dijo Splinter al recibir su te helado de limón.

-Fue un placer. Bien aquí estan las otras bebidas y para nuestra nueva hermana –le dio a Leo una copa de plastico transparente. con un licuado de fresa y con fresitas en el borde.

La chica lo tomó y le sorbió un poco con el popote y de repente sus mejillas tomaron un color rosado muy leve.

-¡Esta delicioso! –incluso lo dijo con una manera tan tierna que Mike y donnie también se sonrojaron… Si leo era dulce como chica se veía aún más.

-Creo que ay se que nombre te voy a poner –le dijo Mike de repente cuando el sonrojo se le bajó.

-¿Cuál? -Leo se giró a verlo.

-Helena, como Helena de Troya.

-Mm es un buen nombre –el maestro Splinter se tocó la barbilla.

-No se es bonito, pero me gustaría más Penélope –le dijo Donatello.

-Si nos vamos a mitos mejor Ninfa –opinó casey.

-¿Y por que no Minerva? –ahora también Splinter tomó le palabra)

(n/A: bien chicas he ahí 4 nombres ¿por cual votan?):

Leo solo los vio con una gran gota de sudor, elegirle un nuevo nombre no iba a ser nada fácil.

-Y por otra parte –Donatello abrió un paquete de galletas que se había comprado-. Tambien habrá que cambiarle su habitación a un toque más femenino.

-No... No creo que sea necesario –dijo Leo sonrojado.

-¿Cómo de que no? –le dijo Mike y se puso las manos en la cadera…- ya eres una chica y debes ser tratada como tal y sobre todo protegida por tus hermanos… Incluso ahorita iremos a comprar los muebles y lo que necesites.

-Yo… yo.

-Nada, se que es difícil para ti, pero hay que acostumbrarse… aparte ya serás muy consentida y la niña de los ojos de papá _Mike le guiñó el ojo, sin duda alguna la tortuga de anaranjado si estaba feliz de tener una hermanita ahora y actuaba muy maduro.

-No en serio, yo puedo vivir como estamos ahorita y no es necesario que me protejan tanto –dijo Y de repente se dirigió a donde estaban sus Katanas, pero no las pudo levantar ya que cuando lo intento, el peso de estas había aumentado para ella y la jalaron hacia adelante y casi la hacen caer.

-¿Ya vez? –le dijo Mike.

-No, no puede ser –dijo ella.

-Vamos Leo, no te desanimes, aparte una chica como tu ya no debe portar armas tan peligrosas –Donatello acomodo las armas sobre la mesilla de la sala.

-Bueno –el Sensei se puso de pie -. Es hora de ir a casa.

-Antes tenemos que pasar a comprar lo que mi hermana utilizará a partir de ahora –dijo Mike.

-Cómprenle algo para que limpie la casa, después de todo eso es lo único que saben hacer las mujeres – en ese momento Raphael regreso y Leo se sintió mal por aquellas palabras.

-¡Raphael! – Su padre le llamo la atención –Tu hermano no tiene la culpa de lo que ha pasado.

-Cierto –dijo Donnie –Así que la vas a tratar con respeto.

-¿Y quien lo exige? –Raphael se giró a ver retadoramente a su hermano de la cinta morada.

-Si le haces algo mi hermanita te juro que soy capaz de golpearte –ahora el que habló fue Mike.

-Chicos, vayan ustedes a casa… Yo hablaré con Raphael –Casey se giró a ver a su amigo al cual observo seriamente como en pocas veces…

* * *

continuará…..


	4. Chapter 4

A peticion de ustedes continuare este fic

Pero antes responderé los Reviews

**Tari: **Pronto sabras por que Rapha se comporta de esta manera

**Ana:** Yo creo que Leo de cualquier manera es tierno.

**AndrmedaUchiha11**: Buena idea del nombre, lo tomare en cuenta

Y bueno disculpen la tardanza, es que ahorita no tengo computadora en casa jejeje

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 4

Rapha miro a Casey altuvamente y el humano vio a la tortuga realmente molesto.

-Realmente no sé, que es lo que te pasa Raphael –Casey tenía los brazos cruzados.

-¿Pasarme de que? –en cambio la tortuga estaba recargado en la pared que estaba aun lado de la ventana.

-¿Por qué tratas a Leo así? ¡La culpa de todo ha sido mía, yo lo convenci de que cambiara de sexo para que me ayudara!

-Y para que si se puede saber, aunque se que debe ser por algo inútil, con esa cabezota que tienes veo que nunca se te han ocurrido buenas ideas.

-Queria comprarle un regalo a Abril, para cuando ella volviera se llevara una grata sorpresa, y había pensado también en que Angel me ayudara pero ya sabes que ella es muy rebelde y casi no le gustan las cosas muy femeninas como a ella y en cambio leo es tierno y me ayudaría bastante, pero..

-Creiste que como mujer sería de mas ayuda, que estúpido fuiste Jones.

-Lo sé, pero tu con tu comportamiento estas dañándola.

-¿Y que esperas que haga?, no es fácil acptar que mi hermano ha cambiado de la noche a la mañana.

-Creeme Rapha que tal vez cambio físicamente, pero mentalmente sigue siendo el mismo, o quizás, peor de que los sigue queriendo asi es… Mira hasta Mike se puso feliz de tener ahora una hermanita…

-Mike se pone feliz por todo.. Debiste leer antes las contríndicaciones Casey, le hiciste daño a Leo.

-No lo creo, tal vez le cueste atu ahora hermana acostumbrarse a su cambio, pero se que Leo siempre ha sabido salie adelante, aunque quizás ya no pueda ser un ninja.

-¿Y por que no?

-Por que ya no tiene la fuera de antes… Intento levantar sus katanas Rapha, pero estas de inmediato lo jalaron hacia el suelo… Por favor amigo, comprendela, necesita también de tu parte, ahora ella necesita de mucha protección. Recuerda que alas mujeres hay que cuidarlas y protegerlas. Splinter quizás le enseñe pocos ejercicios, pero con ella ya no podrá ser tan exigente como lo era cuando fue un chico… Aparte si Shredder o sus otros enemigos se enteran de que Leo ahora es una chica, tal vez la dañen.

-¡Eso nunca, primero tendrán que matarme! –grito de repente la tortuga de rojo- Con que le toquen un solo cabello, tendrán un pase directo al infierno de mi parte.

-Raph entonces por favor, intenta comprender la situación, aparte ya vimos que Leo como niña si es muy bonita.

-Hermosa –dijo la tortuga en un susurro –lastima que sea mi hermana.

-Y bueno hay que escogerle también un nombre, pensamos en Ninfa, Minerva y no se que otro, ahh si, Elena

-Leonora –dijo raph de repente, le podríamos decir Leo aun.

-Es una buena idea amigo.

-Bien ire a mi casa, nos veremos después.

-Raph salió por la ventana del departamento, no tenia ganas de ver a los humanos por esta vez.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por otra parte Leo de nuevo estaba en el centro comercial y solo veía con ojos de puntitos como Mike ponía ropa y mas ropa de chica sobre el mostrador.

-Y también llevaremos esto y esto y esto –decia la tortuga de anaranjado.

-Primero deberías de dejarq eu ella se pruebe la ropa Mike, y ve si es de su talla –le dijo Donnie a su hermano.

-Todo le queda- dijo este en respuesta y Leo tenía una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¿Y cómo piensas pagar todo esto?.

-A credito, le respondió.

-Pues ojala y no te endeudes demasiado.

-Aparte tengo puntos para comprar mas cosas.

-Pero estas seguro que es su talla.

-Si es XS y si no le queda la cambiaremos y ya.

-Micahelangelo, deja que tu hermana escoja un poco de ropa, aparte creo que querras comprale algo mas aparte de esto –el sensei estaba sentado sobre una silla.

-Bueno, a ver hermanita escoge lo que mas te guste.

-Gracias –dijo ella y escogió algo de ropa, de colores diferentes y bastante bonita.

-Bueno ahora vamos a la sección de muebles –Donnie se los llevoa uan tienda del segundo piso.

-¿Les puedo ayudar en algo? –se les acerco el dueño del local que era un hombre rtobusto y bigotón, pero de muy buen carácter.

-Sí, dijo Donnie, estamos buscando una habitación para mi hermana.

-De acuerdo en este lado tenemos la mas indicada, Una exquisitez de habitacioj, digana para una princesita como ella.

-Exactamente de eso hablamos –ahora hablo Mike.

El hombre los llevo ante una habitación realmente linda, que tenia un ropero, cama, 2 buros y un tocador, a Leo le encanto y también decidieron llevarla.

-Ya luego fueron a cmprar lo demás, y con la ropa interior, y demás cosas como maquillaje y de aseo personal, les ayudo una señorita muy amablemente.

Mike salió muy cargado del centro comercial y solo se le vian los ojos a trabas de todas las cajas.

-¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte? –le dijo Leo.

-Por que eres mi hermana y te voy a consentir mucho, ahorita que subas las cosas al coche te llevare a tomar un helado.

-No gastes así tu dinero –le dijo.

-Tu no te preocupes –le respondió.

Terminaron de subir las cosas y se dirigieron a la heladería, donde la chica pidió un helado de chocolate con galletas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya para cuando volvieron al hogar, Rapha ya los esperaba ahí y estaba sentado sobre el sillón largo de la sala y tomando una soda.

-Tardaron demasiado –dijo.

-Si ya sabes que es lo que pasa cuando llevamos a Mike al centro comercial.

-Se gasta su credito de un solo jalon, lo bueno es que si paga a tiempo ya cada vez s elo aumentan más y más.

-Exacto –respondió la tortuga de morado.

Rapha desvio la vista y vio a leo quein ahora tenia el cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo.

-Se ve que tienes calor.

-¿Eh? Si… un poco –dijola niña.

-Compre un poco de soda, hay en refri si quieres –le dijo.

-Gracias –aun le contestaba tímidamente.

-No tienes por que agradecer… y.. sientolo de hace rato.. me tomo de sorpresa lo que paso.. Toma te compre esto –le entrego un paquete algo grande envuelto de rosa con un moño.

-¿Y esto? –Ella miró el paquete sorprendida y lo tomó.

-Digamos que quiero disculparme, aparte lo vi y me gusto para ti.

La niña se sentó en el sillón para abrir el regalo y cundom lo hizo, no pudo evitar lanzar una exclamación de que verdaderamente si elgustaba su obsequio.

Los demás se acercarn a ver.

-Gracias Raph –dijo ella y vieron que dentro de la caja estaba una muñeca realmente muy bonita de cabello rubio, y ojos azules con un vestido azul.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…..

Espero les guste esta parte


	5. Chapter 5

Ana, Juanis y Tari: Mil gracias por los reviews, y bueno ahorita Loe anda un poco cohibido por su cambio, por eso es que lo visto asi, peor ya verán más adelante jajaja.

Y bueno su carácter, si ha estado cambiando por que no se puede comportar ahora como un chico al 100%, pero…

A proposito, no se si sea cierto por que yo no lo he notado, pero según en la pelicula el 2007, cfuando rapha saca a Leo de esa capsula dimencional dice algo como "Come on babe" que quiere decir "Ven aca bebe" y el babe que yo sepa, se usa solamente en parejas

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 5

Durante los tres siguientes días, Leo se durmió en una habitación que tenían para visitas y no era por que ya no pudiera ocupar su antigua recámara, sino por que sus hermanos estaban arreglándola con ayuda de Casey.

-El acomodo de los muebles lo podemos hacer nosotros, pero quizas abril cuando llegue nos puede ayudar con el decorado –dijo el humano.

-Tienes razón –dijo Donnie.

-Aunque Leo me pidio de favor que le dejemos las Katanas aquí y sus libros –dijo Raphael.

-¿Y que han pensado de su nuevo nombre? –de nuevo habló el humano.

-Aun lo seguimos eligiendo- respondió Mike quien pintaba la pared de un color rosa y lila.

-Pues el otro día que Rapha volvió a mi casa dio otra opinión.

-¿Y cual fue? –Donnie se giró a ver a Casey.

-Opinó que Leonora, dijo que asi le podrían decir Leo aun…

-O Nora incluso –termino de decir la tortuga de rojo.

-Leonor, tambíen –dijo Casey.

-Sí, ese es un buen nombre, que se le quede así, después de todo aunque haya cambiado de sexo, sigue siendo nuestro Leo. –Mike mojo la brocha en la pintura lila.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por lo mientras Leo, estaba leyendo una revista en cama, Era una revista de chicas (si ya tenia que comportarse como una, tenia que aprender algunas cosillas) Incluso sus mejilas se sonrojaban si veía algun chico guapo en las revistas (nos solo su cuerpo habia cambiado, sinoq eu su mente poco a poco lo estaba haciendo tambien,era por esoq eu la posion que Casey le dio no era para mutantes).

Ella leia sobre su cama y pasaba las paginas de la revista con cuidado.

Ella leía ahora su horoscopo, cuando de repente llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante –dijo y vio entrar a su padre.

-¿Cómo amaneciste mi niña? –le dijo.

-Bien, gracias…Oiga sensei ¡cree que yo pueda estar en el entrenamiento con mis hermanos?

-No veo el porque no, solo que a ti ya no te aplicaré los mismos ejercicios que a ellos.

-Ya veo -se sentó en su cama.

-¿Qué lees?

-Una revista que me consiguió Mike –se la mostró.

-Ya veo, bueno, será mejor que te alistas, para bajar a desayunar y luego para entrenar un poco.

-De acuerdo –le dio a su padre un beso en la mejilla y buscando una toalla y algo de ropa se dirigió al baño.

Se fijo en el reloj de la sal y vio que eran las 11:00 am

Los chicos continuaban en la habitación, Mike ya casi terminaba de pintarla, los demas de acomodar los muebles. Donnie se encargaba de las instalaciones eléctricas y demás tecnología.

Unos 5 minutos después decidieron dejar el trabajo por ese día, Donnie recogio todos los pedazos de cable que quedaron en el suelo, Casey y raph terminaron sudados y Mike lleno de pintura.

-Creo que me dare un baño –dijo rapha de repente.

-Ok –respondió Donnie.

Rapha salió de la habitación y se dirigióa la suya, donde sacó lo que necesitaba para el bañó y aunque tenía uno propio en su habitación, le dio la gna de bañarse en el que estaba en la estancia.

Pero a decir verdad ni se imaginaba lo que ahí le esperaba.

Leo apenas habia terminado de bañarse (y apenas se estaba acostumbrando a tocar su nuevo cuerpo, y estaba aun soprendido de que este fuera muy suave) y salio de la regadera, tomó la toalal que etaba sobre la silla para secarse un poco y quitóe el seguro de la puerta, esta de repente se abrió…

Leo y Raph se vieron frente a frente al principio la sorpresa los dejó mudos, pero en cuestion de segundos la chica lanzo un grito y poniendose en cuclillas intento cubrirse.

-¡Lo siento! –dijo Rapha.

-¡Eres un pervertido! –dijo la chica y le avento el shampoo en la cara.

Pero ante el grito inicial que había dado la niña, su sensei, Casey y sus otros dos hermanos bajaron armados, pensando que alguien la estaba atacando.

Rapha sin perdida cerró la puerta del baño.

-Debiste dejar la puerta cerrada hasta que te vistieras –le respondió la tortuga de rojo.

Dentro del baño, la chica estaba completamente sonrojada.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –pregunto el sensei.

-Que la vi casi desnuda en su totalidad, pero fue sin querer -dijo al momento en que vio que Donnie preparaba su Bo para pegarle- le quitó el seguro a la puerta antes de tiempo.

-Creo que pensó que nadie vendría –dijo Casey -, pobrecita.

Minutos después aparecio –la niña con una blusa blanca y una faldita de cuadros negros y blancos, estaba peinada de dos colitas y aun estaba un poco sonrojada.

-Todo esta bien, siento no haber tocado antes –le dijo Rapha y le tocó el hombro, para luego abrazarla y luegos e le acercó al oído –No temas no dejare queb nadie te dañe, aparte eres muy hermosa –le dijo y la hizo sonrojar más.

-Iré a preparar el desayuno –dijo Leo y se dirigió a la cocina, aunque, no podía negar dentro de si, que le gustaba mucho lo que Rapha le habia dicho.

-Bueno rapha creo que ya puedes bañarte –le dijo Casey.

-Sí, respondió la tortuga y se metió en el baño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El desayuno de ese dia fue pan frances y un poco de fruta, Mike se sentó a un lado de su hermanita y Rapha lo hizo en el otro.

-Te quedó muy rico –le dijo Donnie al terminar –Pero quiero que sepas que no será necesario que te encargues tu solo de los alimentos y de la limpieza de la casa, nosotros lo seguiremos haciendo tambien como en los tiempos pasados.

-Muy bien –respondió ella.

-Donatello tiene razón hija mía, todos somos una familia y hay que ayudarnos –El sensei tomaba un poco de té.

-¿Yo soy parte de la familia? –preguntó Casey.

-Por supuesto, por eso te tocará lavar la loza –respóndió Rapha y todos rieron de la cara que puso el humano. La risa de Leo era realmente encantadora.

-Bueno, pero terminando de lavar la loza, me iré

-¿Por? –le preguntó Mike.

-Hoy regresa Abril, tendré que ir por ella, y preepararla para lo de Leo.

.

-Entendemos –dijo Rapha –pero procura que no le de un infarto.

-Trataré –respondió el humano y se puso a lavar los platos y demás de la cocina.

-Bueno –dijo Leo –Nosotros haremos lo que nos corresponde –sus hermanos asintieron y se fueron ha hacer sus tareas domesticas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


End file.
